Forum:Ideas to keep pandora fresh
I think that borderlands has become relatively boring, so much so that I started collecting modded guns for novelty. This thread (which gearbox will hopefully check out) is for people to suggest ways the game can continue being replayable without adding to much new story. I'll start: #GUN PROFICIENCIES: although people are able to level up an entire type of gun, i think it would be intresting if one were able to level up individual weapons. This is because, after being told that players didn't want to abandon guns they grew attached to, Gearbox said in an interview that they encouraged the attachment a player and a weapon experience. #MELEE DLC: not only would this give Gearbox the reason to add melee proficiency, but the campaign would be in an enclosed arena or something to force players to use the melee after their guns are temporarily taken away. Every other aspect, with the slight exception of special abilities, are thoroughly used by players and melee is an afterthought compared to Call of Duty and Oblivion. #CHARACTER MISSIONS: although the skills are cool, the only thing that makes playthoughs with different characters are the melees and the oh so annoying, " ITS LIKE CHRISTMAS" or "IV'E NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS" if players started in different situations or even just had their seperate missions, it would give others more incentive to play. #HAVE GEARBOX MAKE A PUBLIC STATEMENT ON MODDING: there have been far too many flame wars about modding and many people think that Gearbox doesn't approve. I do it because i don't know what they think. i believe they just patched the modded guns before because they were really slowing down servers. If they made a statement on whether or not they approve, perhaps some would stop hating on modders or, if they disapproved, some modders would stop, knowing the developer didn't want such things being done. #RANDOM EVENTS: so many random events occur in the likes of Fallout 3 when one is just wandering in the wastelands and it doesn't seem to hard to add seeing as Borderlands boasts such high randomization. #WEATHER: if they included weather, it would not only give players a different experience in a new enviorment, but it could also include elemental perks. rain=increased shock damage, acid snow (i don't know im just trying to be original) = increased corrosive, Hot spell, known for steaming surfaces = increased fire. #WORK BENCH: been talked about to death, but some campaign might be added. I do think i have an original idea of, if you find a relatively similar gun, say like two non-elemental liquid snipers by the same manufacturer, you could combine them to have slightly higher stats. only would work several times or stats would get rediculous like a " double double double thanatos 400 damage, 95 acc, 18.5 rof, 600 clip, 4.0 zoom' but it would be fresh. try to keep new playable characters and whatnot out the picture unless you want to discuss BL2. Share ideas or comment on mine. ShadyCake 02:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey bud i really like most of your ideas, but i have a hard time on the whole Melee combat thing, i mean ALOT of people on here would like improved melee system, but i don't know, i really only use my knife if i REALLY have to, like i will slash someone and then just book, i mean for the most part i think the melee combat is fine, like the saying goes never bring a knife to a gunfight, know this is only an opinion of my Roland, but i really really like the weather idea it a good one. Xbox GT SinsterNobody I like your weather idea. Would add a nice little touch freshness to the game. And the thought of it boosting / weakening another element would only make sense. ~ One random guy 03:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) more ideas would be: #INCREASED ENEMY LEVEL CAP IN VANILLA BL: this would make things not only more challenging in the original borderlands, but it would also help to level players who didn't own DLCs. #MORE NOTICABLE PROF PERKS: i can't tell the difference between a level 10 prof or a level 50 prof. it would make things easier if it shown something like this: LVL 45 PROF LIQUID SNIPER IS 500 DMG --->600 DMG so i would know what the perks were doing. sorry if this if hard to follow. #HIGHER VISUAL BUDGET:i cant tell how much money i have anymore as it says i have the max. i wish it would have around 25 digits spanning the top of the menues or hud that could accurately show how much cash you have collected so far. 03:53, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Weird thought, how about making money have a use again, then we'll see about raising the visual monetary cap.Mazman1521 03:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Fix some of the buggy NPC enemy AI, it was funny at first seeing guys running backwards at me, it's just kinda sad now :( xbox GT SinsterNobody I would like a change made to the cars and such. In the begining, it was nice how a runner could survive a barrage of bullets by some bandits your passin by and the rocket launcher could wipe out a good ammount of people in just one shot. but that was just in the begining. In the end, the runner gets a little bit more health but bandits could kill them in about 5 shots. it would be fun if there were more areas like the Dahl Headlands and the Salt Flats but have more bandits and monsters making car combat more enjoyable. it would also be nice to add a little bit more to the cars like a second rocket launcher and maybe a cool chaingun that could actually kill people unlike the crappy machine gun. that would make people enjoy cars more and not just use fast travel to get everywhere. Maybe even lower the ammount of fast travel spots and have some neat areas only acessable by car. Its just gets annoying in the knoxx DLC how you have to drive EVERYWHERE. Just one more thing (hope your still with me) maybe even add more vehicles and such and make it so you can only use certail ones in the area. in wide open areas like the headlands maybe even have access to like a chopper so you can explore in the air. There we go. Program rant end. Fuzzy Darkness 04:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I like these ideas too but the only way that i can see to do the weapon bench and not have it be completly like an in game modding program and still have the random loot drops like they are is to only allow superfical parts like scopes for distance and magazines for size and maybe stocks for improving accuracy and leaving damage and elemental parts alone so that when you find a more powerful weapon you can then up grade those parts again switching them from one gun to another. And you would buy these parts from a vendor and they would only work up to a certain level forcing you to upgrade them like the different weapon ammo sdu's.Veggienater 00:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You could also do that with weapons on the cars buying different weapons like the gattling idea or homing missle on the moster or cannon on the lancer to switch which weapon you wanted on which car.Or even have a proficency for car weapons so you get to use better weapons as your prof. get higher. As for the diferent story missions, maybe, but i think even if they do that then they should ajust the skill set a bit so that you could have more class oriented skills like the hunters trespass. like for siren instead of phenix they had a skill that let her add x1,x2,x3,x4, element to any non-element gun and for the final skill point she could have a x1 second element to any non-elemental gun. U get the idea.Veggienater 00:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "Ideas to keep Pandora fresh" Um... Douche? Or is that more of an idea to keep Pandora's Box fresh? 01:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC)